User talk:Quarenon
Welcome 21:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC)}} Hey! Hey Quar :) I was wondering if you could help make an infobox for me. I don't know much about them =X. If you can, it should be at Template:Infobox bonuses (or where ever you think best) and be somewhat like the one on the rsw, but without any pictures. I'll make a list so you know how to format the answers and stuff (they will be in the correct order). *Name: Lion Circlet *Equipment level: 42 *Endurance: 100/100 (It should always be x/100) *Position: Head *Order: Warrior *Aggression: +27 *Defence: +17 *Courage: +10 *Magic: +16 *Strategy: +4 Then it should have an option for the rest of the items to complete the set. Then set bonus for 1, 2, 3, 4 of the items. This one has 2: +20 and 4: Decreases the effectiveness of enemy ramparts by 25%. If you just get a rough version of it, I can edit it and fix it up. I just don't know how to start them..I can learn how to do it if I have a few examples to work off :P. 21:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch :). What exactly are wikitables (I'm pretty sure i know, but tell me anyway) and how do I implement it? 22:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Do I just add that code to common.js? 22:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah okay I'll add it :). Also, whats the difference between .js and .css? 22:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ooo yay, that fixed my other question! (It was why is the site notice odd, but that's why :P) 22:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I think I get it :). Could you do me a favor and make the template align on the left side? <3 22:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) @ Your comment on Manyman, do you mean move that whole code to the very top? 23:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thank you :) 00:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::1 last question :) How many custom namespaces can each wiki have (I believe it is 3, am I wrong?). Also how can I find out how many we've used and a list of them? That's it....for tonight ;) 00:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry I had to play tennis. Didn't notice any problems. =) 01:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, when I added the text to MediaWiki:Recentchangestext, it got rid of the button for the recent change to refresh. Manyman and I both can't figure it out D:. You think you could help? <3 Thanks 03:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Extension The extension has been added but it still looks messed up in User:Quarenon/TrigramLog. 16:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Voting Hey, I was wondering about your vote template over at your sandbox on the RSW. It would be good to test and implement it here but its too complicated for me. Could you please get it to work here? We also have a vote template that you could put it on. Thanks in advance 01:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :That made my brain hurt. Sounds like the wiki want it implemented — so could you please set it up when you have fixed the code. Thanks 10:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch the implement. Sounds like Az doesn't like the counting. See my talk page. 22:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Edit reports Nah. In RSW, there are many editors and active community projects which require the evaluation of editing patterns and activity. Here, we are a small wiki with only a handful of editors, and at this moment, we don't have a need for edit reports. 05:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC)